7 Min in Death Note Heaven or the Whole Night
by Invader-Fifi
Summary: Spend the whole night with your favorite Death Note characters. If I missed one tell me when you review. MATT UP!
1. Misa WHAT THE FUZZ!

**Hey all of y'all…naw…. Wazzup…I'm just gonna say hi! I decided to write this while watching the Superbowl while eating a mega chocolate bar like Mello. ^.^**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters otherwise I would have a thousand die chocolate bars and cakes.**

"This is the most boringest party I've ever been to." Misa complained.

"This is YOUR party Misa! The one YOU dragged me to." You yelled at her.

"Oh yeah, hey I got an idea. Let's play 7 minutes in heaven but it won't JUST be 7 minutes it will be longer!"

"How long will it be?" Light asked admiring his nails.

"Let's see…um… an hour! We have a lot of time maybe we all can split and stay with one person for one whole night! Yeah let's do one night together with one person, of course me and Light will be together since we are made for each other we will definitely be together." Misa ran off and came back with a hat.

"All right guys write something on these pieces of paper, and the girls will choose one and call it out."

The guys filled out a slip of the pieces of paper and put in the hat.

She passed the hat around and you picked up yours and it said….

**Okay that's it for 'dis chapter. Whats gonna happen is this…**

**You are gonna choose the character you want by choosing at the chapter chooser on top and bottom thx!**

**Oh could you spare a minute or a few seconds and review plz! Pretty plz with cake on top?**


	2. L

**All right I thought that I might as well write another while I'm in the story mood, then I gotta do homework Dx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Death Note characters otherwise L would have lived!**

You picked up a paper and looked at it. Misa looked at you expectantly.

"Justice will prevail." You said quietly. Misa looked around and L stood up. You couldn't believe you actually got L! You had your eye on him for quite a while now. The rest of the people got their matches and you and L went to the computer room.

L automatically sat down and started typing.

"Uh… L what are you doing?" You asked.

"[ENTER NAME], I am solving the Kira case." L replied.

"But... but…"

"No buts I have to solve this."

"But only you have no leads, so why not take on night to take a break?" You began to approach him slowly. He turned around to face you but you were already right next to him.

"Just one night," you repeated.

"But…"

"Shhh… no buts," you quoted.

You leaned closer and gave L a small and passionate kiss. He seemed reluctant but kissed back. You bit his lip asking for entrance and he gladly allowed. _Sweet… he tastes so sweet._ You both broke apart panting from lack of air.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" you asked. He nodded. You kissed again…

"WOAH YOU GUYS SHE GOT L TO GO ALL THE WAY!"

"Wow L actually gave in to her."

You opened your eyes and saw fuzzy figures around you. You looked around and saw Light, Misa, Mello Near, Matt, sum of your BFFs and L was sleeping soundly under the blanket you found. You turned a bright red and kicked everyone out, and L woke up.

"What's going on?" L asked innocently.

"Everyone is just being jerks." L turned a shade of pink, and you smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Let's get dressed." You suggested. L nodded.

**So how was it? Didja like it? Plz plz plz review! I will hopefully make the others as well! So for now…**

**Peace & Love peoples.**


	3. Light

**Hey I havent been choclate lately but since Valentines Day was just 2 days ago I thought what the heck? And began to write this Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE IN ANY WAY EXCEPT THE PLOTS OF THE STORIES I TRY TO WRITE!**

You reached into the hat and pulled out a LCD tv. You decided to turn it on, and suddenly **I'm to Sexy for my Shirt** began to play. Misa grabbed it and waved it all around and screaming loudly. Then Light stood up and your heart skipped a beat._ Take that Misa! That's for being so annoying!_ Misa started throwing a bitch fit but you and Light just went to the nearest room which happened to be a bedroom.

Light sat criss-cross apple sauce on the bed.

"So, how's your love life? He asked.

"What's it to you?" You replied.

"Just asking gawd… hey the way Misa reacted was hilarious wasn't it?"

"Omg I know right! I almost choked from trying not to laugh!"

Light giggled and looked at his nails again. You walked closer to Light and sat in front of him. You grabbed his hand and looked at his nails and saw how pretty shiny they were._ How pretty… I wonder where he goes for this…_ You slowly began to realize how pretty Light seems to be.

You began slowly etching closer to his face, and began to kiss him. You felt Light tense and he pushed you back.

"Uh… um…"

"Sorry, I did that unintentionally." You apologized.

"No it's not that but... you are a good kisser but… I just don't go that way." Light replied.

You just sat there gaping at him. Finally, it made sense, sorta._ It fits! Light constantly staring at his shiny nails, ignoring Misa ,and suddenly asking about my love life. I mean come on, Misa wouldn't listen even if Light told the whole world he was gay._

"Uhm… is it okay if we be friends?" Light interrupted your thoughts.

"Uh… sure."

You two just spent the rest of the night chatting and gossiping.

**Oh poor you! Sorry I just hate Light for killing my L and my best fwends Beyond. I just had to get payback by making him gay in this one.**

**Rate & Review Plz!**


	4. Chocolate Never Faileth

**This one is dedicated to my BFF and the reviewer who asked for it xD I have my magical chocolate that creates these plots and im ready to go!**

**DISCLAIMER: of course like many people, I do NOT own Death Note no matter how much I wish I do**

You picked up a piece of paper and it said Chocolate Never Faileth. You giggled as your eyes settled on the person eating none other than… CHOCOLATE!

" WHO HASA CHOCOLATE NEVER FAILETH? ANYONE!" Misa screeched.

And he who was eating the forbidden chocolate stood up and grinned. Misa had some look on her face you couldn't decipher but shrugged it off. _WHO CARES? I GET TO SPEND THE WHOLE NIGHT WITH MELLO! AHHH! [that is a man-eating fan gurl screech]_

You got up and started walking with Mello up stairs to a room. You walked in and sat on the bed and watched Mello as he locked the door and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Mello?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your favorite chocolate? Milk, Dark or White?"

"Uh… dark. It's delicious then it has a semi sweet after taste but not too sweet. It's right in the middle, just perfect." He replied with some thought.

"Oh… I like dark chocolate now too!" You stood up walked up to Mello. You sniffed him and he just looked at you curiously.

"You smell like chocolate and Dr. Pepper." You stated.

"Where does the Dr. Pepper come from?" He asked. You just shrugged. Then, you took the chocolate bar from his hand and completely unwrapped it. He had this What the Fuzz look. You took the part he was eating and put in his mouth and took a bite from the other side. You let the familiar taste of milk chocolate sit in your mouth as it melted.

"whachadodatfer?" Mello tried to ask through the chocolate.

"I just wanted some but you had to have some so I needed a way to get some while you eat some too!" You simply stated as you ate half the chocolate bar in one bite. Mello nodded and ate some more before you ate it all. Finally the chocolate was gone and you just looked at each other.

You reached closer and kissed Mello. Mello pulled you closer deepening the kiss. You licked his lip asking for entrance which he gladly gave. Instantly, you began to explore his mouth, tasting the delicious chocolate he never stops eating. You hands held tight into his ultra plush hair [yes I have an obsession with soft hair]. Due to lack of air you break apart. Gasping for air, you begin to unzip his shirt [does his shirt unzip?]. Once his chest was exposed, you traced all the muscle lines and scars on his magnificent body. He pulled you into another deep kiss. The rest was a blur, a wonderful blur.

**Next Morning**

You woke up and saw the other side of the bed was empty. Feeling hurt you noticed a letter on his pillow.

_Dear [insert name here],_

_Sorry I am not with you right now, but I am in the kitchen trying to make breakfast. Hopefully it won't be mutated._

_Love, _

_Mello_

You nodded and got dressed. You walked down the stairs to see Mello in a prink apron battling the oven with a wooden spoon. The oven dinged and Mello flinched. Pointing the spoon towards the oven like some sort of sword, he opened it and pulled a tray of biscuits. You giggled. Mello turned to look at you. He smiled the biggest smile you've ever seen him smile. _When was the last time I saw him smile?_

"Good morning, I finished the biscuits! And they are not mutated!"

"Good morning! They look delicious."

"I hope they taste delicious, like you were last night." You blushed at his comment and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go wake the others and we can ALL eat breakfast." Mello nodded and you two left.

**[10 Years Later]**

"Mello! I made you chocolate!"

"Yeah? Looks delicious!"

"And it's not mutated!" You two laughed at the irony. Mello left Whammy's House to be with you for the rest of your lives. Now, you two live together, and are married.

**Good for 'yall! I decided that I would try to make this one a bit different than the others, but… ya. I have a question… do the people on the task force [besides Mastuda] have fangirls? I wasn't really gunna do them 'cuz you know they are married and all and having them go to a sleep over at Misa's place makes them seem… creepy. *shudders* But some one asked so I decided to make sure.**

**33333Read & Review33333**


	5. FINGER PUPPETS!

**HIII! Sorry Near took so long… you see when I ACTUALLY wrote this it was during my tests so I had to get my sleep *shudders* tests… but I scored a 100% on my math PRAISE ME! But then I lost the 1****st**** page to this soo… ya IM FINALLY WRITING THIS matt is comin next so now ENJOY!**

You reached in and grabbed a paper. You unfolded the neatly folded paper and read it out loud.

"Finger puppets are better than chocolate." You nodded in agreement (although chocolate was second xD). Near stood up shyly and Misa began to squeal about [INSERT GIRL VOICE HERE] 'what a cute couple you two make!' [INSERT FANGURL SCREAM HERE]

You two walked to the bathroom, since the bathroom was the only room left. IT WAS HUGE! Your mouth gaped as you looked at Misa's wonderfully large bathroom. The door opened to a small hallway. Directly in front of the door was the sink. Near just plopped on the floor and began to play with his hidden toys. You walked down the hallway to see what was hidden behind the corner.

You gasped. It was a whole other room. On the wall farthest of you was a giant bath tub could be a bath or a shower. To your left was a hot tub and, on your right was another bathtub for taking mud baths (some random bath tub ready to be filled with mud LOL) Beside the mud tub was many cabinets filled with plushy towels of every color. You grabbed a towel (you decide the color) and another just in case. You walked back to where Near was and put the towels down. He looked at you but said nothing.

You looked under the sink and found 5 different hair dryers. You grabbed the most "normal" looking one and began to dry your feet, well you just blew warm air on them. Your feet, was getting cold. Near looked at you, like a flying cow was barking, like a Chihuahua. And you just stared back.

"What," Near shrugged. "What? You've never blow dried your feet before?" Near shook his head. You gasped and lunged for his foot. He let out a small yelp. You began to blow dry his feet. You giggled as his toes wiggled (HAHA I MADE A FUNNY!).

"By the way do you have a rubber ducky?" You asked. Magically Near pulled one outta no where.

"Oh awesome, your magical!" You handed him the drier and walked of taking one towel. You walked to the hot tub and turned it on. As it filled you began to strip to your underwear.

Near looked up at the sudden noise. He turned off the blow drier and began to walk down the hallway. He stopped suddenly. You heard a small gasp. You turned and saw a bright pink Near.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He disappeared. You sighed, sorta disappointed.

"Don't need to be so embarrassed! You can join me to!" You wrapped the towel around you and got into the tub (people do that rite?). You sighed, letting the warmth sink in. You sat in there for a good 2 minutes before Near came back. His face was a bright red and he didn't look at you. You realized that he wasn't wearing anything besides his towel. You blushed slightly.

_Misa probably locked all the doors from the outside so might as well enjoy it._

He entered the water but, was as far away as he could get. You smirked. _Still actin' like that eh? Well, I'll just have to dispose of that nervousness._ You scooted closer to him. He flinched but didn't move otherwise. You grabbed Near's chin and kissed him on the lips. He stiffened but leaned into he kiss. When he began to relax you broke the kiss. He kissed you again a little harder as if craving something. (I guess this might be when Near OOC comes in?) You purred at this new viciousness. He licked your lip for permission, you declined. A kissing battle begun, Near ended up winning. He explored not forgetting any space. You explored also and he moaned. You had accidently kneed him. Not too hard that it hurt but enough for Near to enjoy it.

Near smirked in the kiss. He pulled you closer on sat you on his lap. You could feel him underneath you. You slightly moaned and grinded him, and you both went into bliss. Eventually, you both moved out of the tub and on the cool floor (I guess Misa is gonna need new towels huh).

[PAGE BREAK]

You woke up and saw Near lying next to you. You snuggled closer and slowly fell into a blissful sleep. You were awoken by some shouting and running. You got up and Near stirred. You made out a few words, but enough to understand.

"What's going on?" Near asked. He rubbed his eyes in just the cutest way.

"Apparently, L finally lost his virginity."

"Really? That's surprising."

"Hah I know right?"

You got up and helped Near up. You two began to gather up your clothes to catch up on the commotion outside.

"Hey Near?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

[PAGE BREAK]

After that night you and Near began dating and you ended up getting pregnant. Near was happy but said he had to go stop Kira and that when he caught them he'd come back and live with you. After that was all done you too live in a nice house with to children and a very intelligent dog [or whatever animal you want].

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**So I did it. I probably won't be able to update anytime soon 'cuz I have some more uber big tests to study for. Anyways yeah.**

**PLEASE READ**

**So I need to know. Does Soichiru Yagami have fangirls? I need you guys to tell me which taskforce guys you want and an idea 'cuz I have no idea what to do for them. I also might redo L's chappie. Tell what you guys think.**

**List**

**Matt, BB, Matsu (still need idea)**

**REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL COOKIE!**


	6. Matt

**Hi guys! Sorry I changed my name! it had to go with my new DA account. So you can find me! Here is my DA account link check it out: .com/ So I had this plot bunny for a while and I decided that im doing a project on Invader Zim so why not do an Invader Zim story during it? Btw I need ur guys help! I really need some people to answer a few questions for me! I promise more chapters faster based on how many people answer my questions. Ok here are the rules, answer the questions T****RUTHFULLY**** and please answer ****all**** of them or you will ****not**** be used in my project. And it would make me very happy to see a little comment at the end ^_^ ok here are the questions:**

**Do you watch Invader Zim?**

**How old are you?**

**Boy worm-baby or a girl worm-baby?**

**And do you have any worm- baby spawns (do you have children)?**

**Thank you so much for your help and patience! Now here is the chapter and please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN ANY OF INVADER ZIM EXCEPT THIS PLOT!**

**Inspired by Mountain Dew and World of Warcraft…**

You reached into the hat and pulled out a paper that yelled "MOUNTAIN DEW!"

Misa grabbed it instinctively and of course yelled her heart out. After ten minutes of screeching Misa finally sat down and began to pout 'cuz no one would listen to her. Matt sat up and your heart began to pound. You've had a major crush on Matt for quite some time and you're starting to thinking he knows. He grinned a full gamer grim and beckoned you to follow him. He led you to the kitchen. _Of course who wouldn't want to stay in the kitchen for a whole night? It's a snack lair!_ You thought to yourself.

He went into the fridge and grabbed two mountain dews. He tossed you one and you caught it (I would never catch a soda can and live to tell the tale TT_TT) the most awesome way you could catch a soda can. He opened it, took a sip and took out his PSP. You felt a little hurt that Matt would rather play his games than try to make conversation. However, a huge light bulb lit up! Sneakily, you took your unopened soda can and slipped around the corner that led from the kitchen to the dining room and shook the can like a maniac monkey. Then you walked back where Matt was playing his PSP. Slightly aiming you can towards him and you, you opened the can.

WOOSH! Matt totally freaked and hid his PSP in his vest. The can seemed to be never ending and it didn't stop coming out until you were both soaking (weird huh?) wet. Matt got furious.

"Why the hell did you do that for?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"You opened the can!"  
"You threw the can at me!"

"Whatever." He grabbed his PSP from his vest and checked if it was ok.

"Matt…? I'm sorry." He paused then returned to doing what he was doing. You walked to the sink and took off your shirt and pants and tossed them in there and grabbed one of those mini towels from one of the drawers. You dried yourself and began to rinse your clothes. However, you didn't notice the peeks that Matt was peeking from his work. When you finished you looked at him (and he looked away) you walked slowly and seductively to him. You made him face you, he avoided eye contact, and unzipped his vest and took it off.

"Matt you need to take off your shirt. You're soaking, you could get a cold." He didn't budge.

"C'mon Matt! If you get sick I'm going to have to live with the guilt!" He still didn't move.

"Matt! If you don't take it off then I will!" Matt's face went bright and he began to take off his striped shirt. He gave it to you and you took it.

"Matt, your pants too." Slowly, he took them off and handed them to you while you went to the sink. You tossed him a hand towel and started to rinse his clothes. Then, you tossed all of the clothes in the dish washer. Sighing, you turned to him and took in all his beauty. Then he grabbed a cigarette from god knows where and lighted it. Frowning, you walked up to him. Coughing, you took the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it into the sink and drowned it.

"Um… ma'am I needed that."

"Um sir… no ya didn't. I don't want you dying on me."

"Whatever."

"No not whatever! This is serious Matt!"

"…I can't help it. I'm addicted."

"I have something better that is okay for you to be addicted to."

"What?"

"Me."

You walked up to him and bravely wrapped your arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his god-like lips. He shocked you by kissing back. His arms snaked around your waist, pulling you closer. You pulled away and grinned victoriously.

"Since when?" He whispered in your ear.

"Since ever." You replied. You hummed as you played with a piece of his hair. He chuckled and pulled you in for another kiss. He nibbled on your bottom lip, and you gladly allowed access he so desired. You felt his tongue lash out and attack you mouth. You moaned into his mouth. Your hands ran up and down his stomach. His hands ran up and down Your sides when finally they settled at your bra clasp. He undid the clasp and your bra fell limp. Quickly you slipped the clothing off,, never once breaking contact. You pressed your body closer to Matt, deepening the kiss further. You broke the kiss and gasped for air. Matt did the same, however he did not stop. He pulled you closer and bit and nipped at you neck. Your fingers found their way to his hair, and you moaned as he nipped the especially sensitive parts of your skin. He left little butterfly kisses along your neck and up to your jaw, and up further back to you lips. You hand found one of his free hands and placed it on your breast. His hand squeezed and you growled. You broke the kiss the pulled Matt to the floor. He sat across from you and you crawled to him and licked his ear, he shuddered. Smirking, you moved down to his chest and started licking eagerly. Your mouth reached his nipple and you made a circle around it with your tongue before licking it. Matt gasped at the sensation. You did the same to the other side. Matt was breathing heavily, as you traced you tongue in the middle of his well-toned abs, getting dangerously low.

"You taste like Mountain Dew…" You said looking up. You continued down until the last piece of clothing shut him away from the world. Your fingers curled around the top of the fabric, when he stopped you.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked in all seriousness. You nodded and he grabbed your wrists and pinned you to the floor. "Then your innocence is mine." He growled in your ear.

"Oh woah!" Your eyes snapped open. You lifted your head up and saw Mello standing there. He was looking away and his face was a deep crimson. You looked at your surroundings and saw you were lying next to Matt, on Misa's kitchen table, butt-naked, and in front of Mello. Then last night came flooding back to you. You blushed deeply.

"Erm… uh… good… morning?" You said, not really knowing what else to say. Mello just nodded awkwardly.

"I should… grab a blanket." Mello said awkwardly. You just nodded.

"And some extra clothes." You added. He nodded and left. You sighed and looked back at Matt's still sleeping figure. You stroked his face and went to the dishwasher and grabbed your newly clean clothes.

"Wow it really works! It really makes my clothes look better!" You dressed and took Matt's clothes and went to wake your new lover up.

**[10 years later]**

"Maxine! Don't forget your lunch!"

"Sorry Mom!" You sighed as she ran back and grabbed her Invader Zim lunch box. You gave her a quick kiss to her cheek and sent her off.

Your daughter just turned 9 and she's already doing high school math. Home schooling is really amazing now-a-days, especially with a brainiac like her father. You sighed as she drove off with her father, going to his work. You sighed, she went to games just like her father and showed pure Gaming talent. Of course she learned from the best.

You sat in your favorite rocking chair and thought to that fateful day at Misa's house. You'd have to thank her for that party, and how Matt reacted when he found out. He took you into his arms and said "I will take care of both of you and never leave you." It was a promise he has kept so far, and always will.

**Aww that was adorable! Well… sorta ^_^ I hope you guys are happy now, for now at least. Next:**

**BB**

**Our LIST CONTINUES…**

**Light (for fangirls), Mikami, and Mastuda (I STILL DON'T HAVE A PLOT FOR POOR MASTU)**

**Please please please**** answer the questions above. If you hadn't read them yet please read them and answer them! I need at least 200 hundred people to answer it. I will be eternally grateful! If you want to pms me instead then go ahead I just need answers! ^_^**

**And please check out my new DA account! Link:** **.com/**

**Until next time!**


End file.
